monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Baker Ranch
The Baker Ranch was the home of the Baker family and the setting of Resident Evil 7: Biohazard. Located within the parish of Dulvey, Louisiana, it was a large plot of land where the Bakers raised horses and cattle. The ranch consisted of a two-storey plantation mansion, an older house on the bayou, a guest house, a barn, a boathouse and a greenhouse. Also adjacent to the property was the abandoned Abercrombie Salt Mine. History In 2014, a tanker owned by a criminal syndicate called The Connections ran aground close to the Baker ranch. The boat was discovered by Jack Baker and his son Lucas, who also discovered two survivors from the wrecked vessel: a young woman named Mia Winters and a ten-year old girl. The girl, known as Eveline, was actually a biological weapon capable of controlling the minds of others. She infected the Bakers with her Mold, making them her new "family" and took over the ranch. Over the course of three years, the ranch largely fell into disrepair as Eveline manipulated the Bakers into carrying out her whims. Having withdrawn from the local community, the Bakers were publicly declared dead, though were occasionally sighted by locals, leading many to believe that the Baker property was haunted. During this time, numerous people disappeared around the Dulvey area as Eveline had the Bakers kidnap and murder a number of homeless people and tourists. Many of them were turned into Molded so Eveline could expand her "family" while others still were cannibalized by the now psychotic Bakers. In 2017, Mia's husband Ethan came to the ranch after Eveline had manipulated Mia into sending him a message luring him to Dulvey. Ethan was captured by the Bakers, but managed to free himself and, with the help of the Bakers' daughter Zoe (who had not been brought under Eveline's control), managed to survive against the deranged Bakers and Eveline's numerous Molded. Gathering ingredients needed to make a cure for the Mold, Ethan succeeded in saving Mia, killing Jack and Marguerite and finally killing Eveline. Points of Interest Main House The main house was where the Bakers normally resided. The main house was a second story plantation with a small attic and a large basement area. It also had a large attached garage and a trailer in the back of the house with paths that lead to the boathouse and barn. The basement appeared to have been converted into a workshop or butchery as the Bakers' victims would be brought down there to be killed and harvested for organs that the family would dine on. Large Mold growths had spread into some of the rooms and especially within the basement. Old House The original house of the Baker family that had become dilapidated and was heavily damaged by a hurricane in 2014. When Eveline corrupted the Baker family it was used by Marguerite to house a "shrine" to Eveline. Numerous insect hives had grown within the house's walls where swarms of mutant bugs would attack any trespassers that entered. Guest House This smaller house was used to accommodate any guests the Bakers had before Eveline's arrival. After Eveline had taken over, the guest house fell into disuse and was only occasionally used by the Bakers to hold captives or store carcasses. The guest house was destroyed after Eveline mutated into a gigantic mass of Mold after Ethan injected her with an E-Necrotoxin. Barn Originally, the family's horses and cattle were housed here. After Eveline's arrival, Lucas converted the barn into a maze full of puzzles and deathtraps that he used to torture captives. Boathouse The boathouse had been partially sunk following the 2014 hurricane. It was damaged further during a fight between Ethan and the heavily-mutated Jack Baker. Greenhouse A small building where the Bakers presumably grew their own vegetables. The greenhouse fell into disuse after Eveline's arrival, though Ethan would confront and kill the mutated Marguerite here. Category:Monster Habitats Category:Resident Evil